1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjustment device for a steering handle having a tilt/telescope adjustment mechanism, whereby a stopper buffering material for absorbing shocks when performing tilt/telescope adjustment can be installed very easily, and once installed, the stopper buffering material can be prevented from becoming readily detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. S64-28365 discloses a position adjustment device for a steering handle wherein a pair of brackets are fixed integrally with a steering column at a uniform interval by means of spacers, a long groove being formed in the axial direction of the brackets and a lock lever shaft being inserted and positioned inside the long groove and the spacers.
If the end members of a steering column are caused to move in the forward direction or backward direction of the range of movement thereof, when the movement of the steering column is being adjusted in the axial direction, then the lock lever shaft will abut against the end portion of the long groove, thereby forming a stopper in the axial direction. Since the driver is not aware of the stopper position caused by abutting between the lock lever shaft and the end member of the long groove of the bracket, when performing the operation of adjusting the movement in the axial direction, the driver will adjust the movement to any desired position, and hence, if the stopper is struck, this will create an impact type abutment without any adjustment in the force applied. Since there is a metallic contact between the lock lever shaft and the long groove end portion of the members, the steering feel is impaired by the occurrence of the impact type abutment in the stopper.
Consequently, there have been cases where a stopper material made from rubber, synthetic resin, or the like, is installed at the position of abutment with the lock lever shaft, thereby dampening the impact. However, if pressure fitting is adopted for the installation structure of the stopper material, then it is difficult to install the stopper material in a controlled manner by suitable pressure fitting, on a plate shaped installation section of a collar. Moreover, if the pressure fitting load is small, then although installation characteristics are improved, the material becomes more liable to detachment, due to shocks, or the like. Furthermore, since a steering device generally comprises a large number of components packed into a small space, then the task of installing the stopper material is very troublesome, and if the pressure fitting load is large, then the installation characteristics are further impaired.